Dragon's Bond
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Bonds are very important and when the bond of a certain pair of twins comes in danger by the Dark Lord, there's someone who's determined to keep them safe. GWxOCxFW
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from this story other than the OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What are you going on about now Ron?" Hermione asked as they sat around a table.

He looked at everyone and waved his arms animatedly, "Haven't you guys noticed someone weird around Hogwarts?"

Harry chuckled, "There's always someone weird around Hogwarts, Ron."

Said boy shook his head, "No, I mean within the last year, someone always wearing a cloak and only coming out long enough to talk to a professor then disappearing."

"Well, I doubt they're evil if they're talking to all the professors," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed food on the table for lunch.

They seemed to think about it until the twins sat down. Fred grinned, "We know who you're talking about."

"We tried to follow them around last year-"

"-but they completely gave us the slip before we could see who it was-"

"-We must have bugged them enough-"

"-because they turned to glare at us and we caught a glimpse of their eyes."

Ron leant forward, "Well, what did they look like?"

George shook his head, "Patience is a virtue Ronniekins."

Before Ron could go after his brother Fred spoke up, "They didn't seem exactly mad at us-"

"-because we could see a smirk."

"But their eyes reminded us of a reptile's eyes."

Everyone was quiet, thinking about this new bit of information, sitting around the table eating when Harry leant forward and held onto the table. "Harry?" Ron asked concerned.

Said boy looked around at everyone, "It's Voldemort, something's happening to him."

Several of the people jumped up as an owl landed with a letter. Remus was closest and read the letter then stood, "Everyone, to Hogwarts. Dumbledore needs us there. Voldemort's there."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood up until their mother gave them a look, "You children are staying here."

Remus shook his head and held out the letter, "No, he expressly said for everyone in this house to come. Even them," he motioned to younger ones.

They didn't have time to think as the aurors quickly latched on to the ones who couldn't apparate and arrived at the entrance to Hogwarts where Dumbledore stood, alongside all the professors and someone they didn't know. "I'm glad you all arrived so quickly. He's making his way up here now."

A sudden sound in front of the group announced the arrival of the Minister of Magic, along with a few others, "What is the meaning of this Dumbledore? I'm very busy and don't have time for this." That's when he noticed everyone looking past him to the bridge leading to the school and gasped, "This isn't possible."

"I'm afraid it is Minister," Dumbledore spoke up as the people from the ministry moved closer to the group, "But he won't be a problem much longer. I must advise, however, that you all stay as close to me as possible and do not stop anything that is about to happen for it may have dire consequences."

"What happened? It felt like something was hurting him," Harry asked as he stood beside the Headmaster.

The older wizard nodded, "That's because something was hurting him. His snake, Nagini, was a horcrux. She has been destroyed." He looked over to the hooded figure and nodded then looked over to Professor Mcgonagall, "Minerva, you know what to do now."

She nodded back and gave the hooded figure a small smile as she called all the armored statues to arms then began to make a barrier around the school with the help of the other professors.

Ron nudged Ginny and Harry, "There's that cloaked figure."

Ginny looked over and eyed her twin brothers, "You don't think they're going to pull the hood off, do you?"

Harry shook his head, "Knowing them two, I wouldn't put it past them."

Before anyone else could do anything, Voldemort was finally there. He held a sneer as he noticed Harry before looking back to Dumbledore, "I see young Harry Potter is here ready to die."

"I'm afraid Tom, that will not be happening anytime soon," the older of the two spoke.

Voldemort noticed the hooded figure and glared and pointed towards them, "You, have been a nuisance since last year to me, which is why, I think, I will kill you first." The hooded figure was between the twins, who were silently debating on what to do with the cloak, then glanced back and forth between the unknown person and the Dark Lord. Dumbledore chuckled softly. "You should not be laughing, Dumbledore, you'll be next."

The hooded figure tensed as smells surrounded them until Harry went to step forward, "No my dear boy," Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him and spoke softly so only the group around them would be able to hear, "My friend here will be handling him. They have a unique trick or two up their sleeves to keep from dieing. I've received letters from several reliable oracles that if any of you fight, most will die which is why we managed to bring him out early before he has built up his army."

They all looked at him until he nodded to the unknown person and smiled reassuringly, "Whenever you are ready, my dear."

They watched as the person nodded, chuckled softly where only the twins could hear, and walked forward with a single purpose in mind. Voldemort grinned, "So glad of you to come meet me to end your life. But I would like to see whose life it is, I'm about to end."

Several of the aurors looked nervous as Professor Mcgonagall stood beside the Headmaster and asked worriedly, "Are you sure this will work Albus? After all, she's still a child."

"I have all the faith in the world that she'll be fine," he answered as the teens gathered together.

The Minister's face grew red as he rounded on Dumbledore, "You cannot send an underage witch to face him on her own! I will have her wand and have you put on trial for this."

The Headmaster gave him a knowing look as several people scoffed at him, "She is the only one who can overtake him without having to sacrifice something in return. Believe me when I say: that sending her out there is the last thing that I want, but once she found out how many lives would be lost she has argued to the point if someone other than her does this that she'll hurt them." He sighed and looked out at the girl, "She has been trained in secret by all of the professors, including myself, during the holidays and is more than capable of handling herself." Dumbledore smiled, "Voldemort doesn't know what he's getting himself into with her. But I accept full responsibility if anything does go wrong."

Ginny lent closer and muttered, "A girl?"

The twins shrugged, "Could be, they were shorter than us."

The Headmaster chuckled, "She's actually the age of the twins." This made everyone's eyes go wide.

Some movement caught everyone's attention as the figure did a mock bow and acted like they were about to remove their cloak when they quickly threw two daggers away at opposite ends of where the others stood with the blades in the ground.

Ron's eyes grew wide, "They're mental if they're fighting him without a wand."

Voldemort's grin turned into a frown and yelled out, "Crucio." It hit them dead center and they fell to the ground quickly, making him laugh and look back to Dumbledore, "Is that the best you have? It's a wonder this person has survived this long. No matter, no matter," he walked closer to the still figure until he stood a few feet away, "They will not be a bother any longer."

"Move!" several people yelled.

He raised his wand and glared, "Avada Kedavra!"


	2. Chapter 2

The figure quickly pulled a short katana from their back and slammed it into the ground in front of them. A light purple barrier surrounded everyone except Voldemort as the curse bounced off. That's when the others noticed the barrier started at the sword and reached back to the daggers that were behind the group.

The kids all looked at eachother as the twins grinned widely, "Wicked!"

The Dark Lord noticed this and studied the figure carefully before looking at the other astonished faces. "It seems, that you have many tricks. But I will end this now." He noticed her cloak a little outside the barrier, reached down to grab it and pulled them out of the protection.

Dumbledore took a small step forward with the others, "Now Alaiya!"

The cloak was unclasped as she rolled away and stood on her feet with a black wand drawn. The others stared as a girl in her mid-teens stood there, glaring at Voldemort. Her black hair had a blue shine in the sunlight and was pulled up into a high ponytail. The others could barely see her eyes that seemed to be glowing but the Dark Lord was momentarily stunned at the fiery slitted eyes glaring back at him.

She took the opportunity to start throwing spells left and right at him, taking the offensive without even saying a word. The others watched on in amazement as she took him on single handedly until their wands locked showering red and purple streams of energy.

Several Death Eaters showed up and began to move towards the two. "Are we really supposed to stand here and do nothing Headmaster?" Hermione asked anxiously.

He nodded gravely, "You must if we are all to survive. Our fate is in her hands right now. She has been kept secret from the world, myself included, up until two years ago."

"But how is she going to handle the Death Eaters?" Harry yelled.

Dumbledore pointed back to the battle just as Alaiya whistled very loudly, making it echo off the mountains until it disappeared. Voldemort laughed, "Is that the best you can do girl?"

She grinned as a loud roar was heard. Several reddish black dragons flew overhead and circled around the area watching everything. She yelled out something in another language and the dragons nodded before going after the Death Eaters, killing most of them quickly. One of the larger dragons landed off to the side of the group and her fight and rumbled something that she hissed back to and glanced over to the twin gingers having the dragon follow her look.

"_Are those the two, young one?"_

"_Yes, I cannot let that bond be broken."_

The dragon seemed to chuckle and nod its head, _"I can see the bond you have with them will be strong. Watch over them when this is done, child."_

Alaiya nodded again and looked back at the Dark Lord with intense eyes.

"Is she speaking to them?" Mr. Weasley asked confused.

Dumbledore nodded, "She is. Do not leave this dome. It's the main thing letting them know we're her friends."

Fred grinned to George, "She's cool." His brother nodded in agreement, "Charlie would like to meet her."

They turned back to watch as Voldemort seemed to be getting the upper hand and laughed, "It seems like, you are losing."

She snorted and said loudly, "Not likely." She hissed something to the dragon and it nodded as it blew flames in her direction, quickly engulfing her. The others gasped, while Voldemort started to laugh, and began to move until they watched the flames start to channel down her arm and into her wand's power, increasing it multiple times until her purple energy reached Voldemort's wand. It cracked and splintered until it broke into tiny pieces.

He stared with wide eyes as his skin began to turn grayer and flake away until he completely dissolved. Snape stood beside Dumbledore and slid his sleeve up. The ones nearest him looked at his arm and watched as the dark mark faded away completely, leaving his arm completely clean. He sighed in relief as Dumbledore chuckled, "I told you all that she would be able to do it."

"It couldn't have been that simple, could it?" Ron asked in confusion.

Dumbledore nodded, "Oh yes Mr. Weasley, it could. She has been destroying several more horcrux, much like Tom Riddle's diary, until she killed Nagini and weakened him considerably. With her special qualities and the dragon's fire helping her, she was more than strong enough to overpower Voldemort. And do not worry Minister," he continued and gave the grumpy man a reassuring smile, "she's no where near like what the Dark Lord was and would never think of trying to do what he did, I give you my word on that."

The Minister grumbled under his breath as he, along with the others that came with him, left quickly after glancing at the girl smiling softly as she walked towards the dragon.

The girl nodded towards the dragon and touched the side of its head until they all flew away. She walked towards her sword and pulled it up, placing it back in a harness on her back. She snapped her fingers and her daggers went flying back to her, which she quickly caught and put away.

She picked up her cloak and made her way towards Dumbledore when she dropped to her knees with her head down. That's when he noticed several droplets of blood beneath her and quickly went to her side, the others following, "My dear, you can rest now. You have not only saved the lives of the ones suppose to die, but defeated the largest threat to the wizarding and muggle worlds and on your own."

When the group was around them, they heard her chuckle, "Not alone Albus."

He chuckled as well, "You are correct, Alaiya. But for now, rest. We will have you patched up in no time." She nodded as she fell on her side, out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will she be okay?" the twins asked worriedly.

The Headmaster nodded as he gently began to wave his wand over her body to heal her. "How was she able to defeat Voldemort like that?" Harry asked confused.

The older man smiled fondly at the girl as her wounds healed, "Alaiya is different from everyone else, even Voldemort, and that was his downfall." He gave a look to the aurors, "Head to the Ministry and make sure the Minister doesn't try to cover this up or try anything else along those lines. Minerva, will you and the other professors repair the parts of Hogwarts that may have been damaged?"

Everyone nodded and left quickly as he looked over the sleeping girl. He gently placed her cloak back on her and pulled the hood back up as he picked her up carefully. He looked at the Weasleys, "Maybe we can continue this at your home Arthur, Molly?"

They nodded and everyone apparated back to the Burrow. Fred and George were picking on Ron again. "Awe, ickle Ronniekins is mad at us Fred," George grinned to his twin.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Arthur, and your family," Dumbledore stepped into the room and gently laid the girl down on the couch. "I'm sorry to cause any more trouble for everyone but Alaiya needs to be looked after until Hogwarts starts."

Dumbledore smiled, "As I mentioned earlier, this is Alaiya and she's in the same year as Fred and George. Even though she's been trained in things far above what someone in their year, or even the school, should know she will still be in their grade and not advancing abnormally. This is to help her with learning how to interact among other people. All of her classes have already been picked. She has her books already waiting for her at Hogwarts. You can take your cloak off now dear, you're safe."

The twins perked up and they all watched as she was already standing and making her way to where Dumbledore stood as two slim hands reached up and removed the hood to reveal straight black hair that seemed to have a natural blue shine to it. She had her eyes closed and sighed as she raised her head back up. She had smooth pale skin and soft cheekbones with what would be considered a small cute nose.

Harry and Ron blushed at how pretty she was while George nudged Fred in the side when he realized his brother was staring with his mouth open and whispered, "You're gonna drool on the table." Fred snapped back to reality and nudged his brother back.

"My dear," she turned towards the Headmaster, "You must open your eyes sometime and please remove your cloak fully. Everything will be fine. No one here will hurt you nor will they take any of your belongings away or think differently of you." She stiffened until he rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked as they watched this young girl fidget in her spot.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Nothing's wrong. Alaiya is special, which is why she was able to defeat Voldemort the way she did."

She shook some and began to sweat until he patted her shoulder again, "Will you please show them? The two that I told you about are here as well. Everything will be fine my dear."

Harry and Ron shot the twins a confused look, who just shrugged, until they heard her sigh. She reached up and unclasped her cloak and let it fall to the ground. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked on in sadness as the kids looked on in curiosity.

She wore a black tank top and black pants that had rips and bloodstains on them. Scars littered her upper arms and neck. The others realized there were more they could not see. She had daggers strapped to her forearms and a short sword harnessed to her back, the clasps that went under her chest made them stand out more as the boys had noticed. Her wand was in her front pocket for easy reach.

Fred grinned and walked quietly over and began to reach for a dagger when the others noticed the girl's muscles all tense up. "I wouldn't do that Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore started quickly.

Before he could finish the warning, she had caught the wrist and spun him around using his own arm over his neck to keep his back flush against her front. The others gasped as he tried not to blush from her chest being pressed flush to his back.

"Hey! Let my brother go!" Ron jumped up as George got closer, a raised eyebrow at his brother's flushed cheeks.

She growled low in her throat until a smell hit her nose. The Headmaster watched with a knowing look as the girl froze. She hissed something under her breath that seemed to be in another language, as she realized the smell was coming from the boy she held trapped.

Fred squirmed in her hold when he felt her move closer to his neck. Even though she was about 5' 5", she was stronger than she looked. He looked around the room for help until he felt hot breath on his neck and tensed.

Suddenly, he felt her head resting on his back along with most of her weight as her grip loosened until her arms hung by her sides. He looked confused as Dumbledore walked up, "Fred, would you and George help keep her standing against the wall?"

George walked over slowly and led the girl to the wall where they stood on either side of her and held her up gently by her upper arms.

"What just happened? Why did she go limp after she smelt Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"Maybe it's because Fred smells bad," George snickered as his brother made a face at him.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Quiet the opposite, really." He looked around at everyone until his eyes landed on Harry, "Harry, why don't you and the others go upstairs."

"Why can't we stay down here?" Hermione shook her head at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, you take your sister, Hermione, and Harry upstairs this minute," Mrs. Weasley said with no more room for arguments.


	4. Chapter 4

Alaiya panted as the smell filled her nose and flooded her senses until she felt giddy. As soon as the adults could hear the doors being shut upstairs, Dumbledore continued, "Alaiya is a very special case. She has a very rare trait from an ancient bloodline. It makes her, in a sense, part animal."

"What like a dog or cat?" Fred snickered.

They heard a snort and he looked down to see a pair of ruby golden slit irises staring up at him that made his breath catch in his throat as they were finally able to see her face completely in the light. She took another deep breath and the others watched as her eyes seemed to glow slightly, "Dragon."

"Then why did she almost fall over when she smelt him?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and seemed to try and find the right words, "I had an idea this might happen if I brought her here. Arthur, do you remember the letter I sent you last week warning you of this?" Mr. Weasley sent a knowing look to his wife and nodded. "Her senses are more heightened and has the instincts of dragons."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Fred asked as he shared a glance with his brother then looked between his parents.

The Headmaster looked between him and the girl, "You see, that's because she has made a bond with you."

"Huh?" the twins looked confused as the girl lifted her head up and locked eyes with Fred.

"Mates."

George looked at his brother and choked up laughing until he was doubled over, leaving his brother to support the full weight of the girl, not that she weighed much, and with a dumbfounded look on his face as their parents shared a look.

"She's going to need help and someone to watch over her during Hogwarts. I was hoping since she's the same age as you both, she would feel more comfortable being around you," Dumbledore began as he took a seat. "You see, to Alaiya, bonds are the strongest thing to her and once you have a bond with her, she will never go back on it. Isn't that right my dear?"

Alaiya lifted her head and looked over to Professor Dumbledore with slightly clearer eyes, "It is, you of all people should know that when you saved me."

Her voice seemed to float around the room making the twins feel lightheaded. The others seemed to notice this as she talked. Dumbledore smiled when he noticed the smile sent between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "And it seems that a small bond has already started," he continued then looked back at the girl.

"But why would she bond to us?" George asked as he looked between everyone, voicing his brother's silent question.

Dumbledore looked over to Mr. Weasley, "You may want to call the rest of your family here and call them down from upstairs."

The parents both nodded and within the hour Bill, Percy, and Charlie, who was fascinated with this new girl's eyes came in from the portkey as the younger kids came running down the stairs.

"Everyone's here, now why would she make a bond with Fred and George?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Dumbledore sighed as Alaiya sent the older man a look and growled out, "Either you tell them, or I will," then in a softer voice, "They have a right to know what could have happened within the next few years if I had failed, Albus."

He nodded, "You all should sit for this." He waited as they all sat next to eachother worriedly around the table and looked between the Headmaster and the girl.

Fred chuckled, "You two are acting like one of us dies." Dumbledore watched as Alaiya clenched her eyes shut and turned her head away making the chuckle stop and a stuttered question replace it, "Who?"

Alaiya waited, but when no one spoke, she began, "Out of all the different oracle reports of the deaths, this was the one that I was the most determined to stop from happening." Her eyes hardened and clenched her fists as she stared off into space, "Albus is right, bonds mean the world to me."

"The report said that, within the next few years, there was going to be another great wizard war that would take over Hogwarts," she started slowly to make sure she had their attention, "By the time this happens, Albus would have already been killed by Death Eaters and the Ministry would have worked their way in the school. It wouldn't be long after this that Voldemort would have infiltrated and taken over Hogwarts with his Death Eaters. Several students from the different houses would group together to fight them along with those from the Order."

She paused as the Weasleys seemed to take everything in, "This group would turn against all the Death Eaters and fight them in the school while Voldemort marched on the school grounds with a large army of followers. This is where your family comes in."

Mrs. Weasley had a tight grip on her husband's hands as Fred clenched George's arm, Ginny held onto both Harry and Ron's hands as the three older sons stood behind their parents.

Alaiya gave Albus a sad look until he motioned for her to continue. She sighed but nodded, "Everyone in your family would be in different parts of the school fighting the Death Eaters. One of them would send a curse at a wall while two of your family would be distracted by other Death Eaters, it would fall and kill one of you."

There was a sob from Mrs. Weasley as they watched tears fall down Alaiya's face, "This was something I wanted to prevent more than anything, more than any other death, even if it cost me my life."

"Who?" Mr. Weasley asked worriedly as he glanced at his sons.

"You must know, that since I killed Voldemort, none of this will happen now. His followers are dead and he has no way of coming back." She felt more tears fall as she looked at the twins with sorrowful eyes, making the others tense, "Bonds are dear to me. But the bond of twins is the strongest and the most precious."

Fred and George looked at eachother and choked back a sob as they held eachother closer. Fred tried to swallow the lump in the back of his throat as he looked back at the girl that saved his family from a sad fate, "W-Which one of us?"

She gave them a sad look, "You, Fred."

Fred looked at his brother as tears fell from their eyes and hugged eachother tightly with their parents hugging them too.

"Once I found out what would happen and how it would affect your family, your twin, I couldn't let that happen and trained as hard as I could to keep it from becoming reality. You all had the right to know," she looked down, "and I felt it wasn't my place to keep it to myself but he's dead now." She glared at the floor as he lip curled, "That snake will never be coming back." She closed her eyes as a few more tears fell, "I'm sorry to have made you all upset but I couldn't keep this from you when it would cause your family so much grief if I didn't succeed."

Dumbledore watched as she cried silently with her head down and fists clenched then looked to the family. Arthur was watching his sons hug eachother as his wife kissed their heads several times.

"I," her voice cracked as she continued to keep her head down, "I couldn't let," she bit her lip as her body shook and gained the others' attention, "I couldn't let their bond be destroyed. Not if I could stop it," she seemed to mumble something like, "not again," but they weren't sure.


	5. Chapter 5

George didn't let his twin go as they watched this girl cry for their family and for them. Mrs. Weasley looked at her sons' surprised faces then back to the silently crying girl as they noticed tears falling and rushed around the table, pulling her into a tight hug.

Alaiya's eyes snapped open in surprise and gasped until she realized what was happening and locked eyes with the twins, who watched her with some unknown emotion in their eyes while their father smiled.

Mrs. Weasley pulled away and looked at the stunned girl and smiled at her, "You went through all of this for us?" When Alaiya nodded and more tears fell, she was pulled back into a tighter hug. "Thank you, thank you for sparing my sons this pain," she leant back again and wiped the tears away from the young girl's face.

Fred looked to George then stood slowly as they both made their way over to the two women. Alaiya locked eyes with George then looked to Fred as her voice broke, "I couldn't let him go through the pain of losing his other half. He would have lost his will to continue."

Mrs. Weasley stood back as she looked at her sons and reassured herself that they were not going to be dieing for quiet some time. "A twin's bond is one of the strongest and without the other, you would feel hollow," she whispered.

George gulped and held his brother's hand, "Was that something in one of the reports?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley noticed the look on Dumbledore's face and Alaiya shook her head, "No, but who else would understand the pain of losing a twin," she hung her head as more tears fell and whispered, "than a twin."

Fred's head snapped up as he looked at his brother and they quickly pulled her into a hug. Her head shot up from the sudden feeling of comfort and warmth as she looked between the two, then to the smiling adults in the room.

Alaiya pulled away quickly with a small choked sob and apparated away to somewhere else inside the house to be alone, leaving others confused and one sighing Headmaster as he stood up. "For most of her life, Alaiya's had to take care of herself in every possible aspect until two years ago when I discovered her near a colony of dragons that have remained unfound." He looked around the room, "Those scars are from the dragons that came to her call today."

"Dragons?" Charlie looked confused and excited at the same time, making the twins grin at Ginny and Ron.

"Why was she near dragons and not with a family?" Molly asked while the rest were quiet.

The elder wizard looked over to her, "Her family was killed by Death Eaters when she was 5, along with her twin sister. She managed to escape with those weapons and wander around until she passed out from exhaustion. The place she passed out happened to be where the dragons lived and found her." He sighed, "From what I can gather, they attacked her until the smell of dragon in her blood caught their attention. From then on, they protected her as their own."

Fred and George blinked as they listened to everything as he continued, "You most likely heard her talking in something like Parseltongue earlier. That's one of the traits of her bloodline, she can communicate with dragons."

"When I found her and explained everything, she talked with the dragons and decided it would be safer for her to be trained with us. For the past two years, that's exactly what she's been doing. Unfortunately because of this," he looked sadly back to where she had left, "she doesn't know how to interact with people."

Mrs. Weasley looked confused, "You said she already has her books at Hogwarts. What house is she in?"

He chuckled, "She was brought to the school during the summer to let the sorting hat decide after we had explained the backgrounds behind each house." He had a twinkle in his eyes, "It had tried to suggest Slytherin at one point. I believe that because she began to curse quiet colorfully at the hat in Draconic and threatened to burn the hat."

Fred chuckled as the rest of the group grinned. "Finally it was announced she would be in Gryffindor. All of the professors know about her and have been training her and completely understand her bonds. I'm afraid, however," he looked at the twins, "once she's made a bond with you, she'll stick as much time around you as she can."

"Does that mean she'll always be around us?" they asked together.

Dumbledore looked at the doorway knowingly, "Dragons take a bond very seriously as she's explained. That sense of instinct is embedded in Alaiya as well. Her twin was the exact same as Alaiya with every trait. It was difficult to have her come with me and away from the dragons that practically raised her. I must ask you both," he looked at them again, "Are you willing to help her, even if it's nothing more than just being by her side?"

Fred looked down in thought as George glanced at their parents then over to his twin and nudged his side. They shared a look then looked back at Professor Dumbledore with grins, "We'll take good care of her, won't we Georgie?" "She'll love us Freddie."

He gave them a knowing glance, "Actually, she might." They blinked confused as he turned to them fully, "There are a few things you must know about her. Until she's use to you both, don't surprise her. Alaiya's reflexes are honed and her instincts will have her react to keep her safe before she realizes what she's doing and may accidentally hurt you."

"There goes our fun," one muttered.

He held up a hand, "No need to worry, it won't take long for her to get to know you both then she will be ready. Another thing is that I'm afraid she will be defensive and paranoid of everyone for a while. And with her eyes and the fact that she defeated Voldemort, I fear, she may be singled out very easily especially by the Slytherins. Severas will be trying to keep them under control since she's helped him. Keep with her and make sure she feels safe."

The twins looked at eachother again and opened their mouths to speak when Dumbledore chuckled, "You can come back in here my dear." They watched as she walked back in the room without even making a sound and looked around the room. "Fred, George, why don't you both show Alaiya some of your projects you're working on."

He sent them a wink as he told her to take their hands. She did so quietly and jumped when she felt warmth flood her body and swayed slightly from the feeling. They blinked and looked at their hands when a tingling feeling went up their arms. The two grinned down at her with big smiles as she blinked at the two in confusion, "Come with us, Ally-cat."

"Ally-cat?" she tilted her head as her hard eyes became big and innocent as she tried to understand them.

George smiled, "Awe, bless her, she looks so confused Fred." Fred grinned as she looked more like a little kid, "I don't know George," he studied her more, "She looks more like a 'kitten' to me." George looked her over, "You know, I think you're right brother." Fred lifted his head, looking smug, "Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

She looked between the two as they continued to talk, still looking lost like a small child, "Why are you both referring to me as a cat?"

They stopped and looked at her big eyes. Even though they looked angry with hardened ruby colour, the slitted pupils were nowhere near as narrow as they were in the beginning and now just looked like an innocent girl.

Dumbledore smiled as the twins shared a look and practically cooed over her as they gently tugged her up the stairs to their room to show her their latest project. He chuckled and looked back at the son's parents, "Do you both have any worries with this development?"

Mr. Weasley smiled and shook his head, "I know my sons will watch out for her."

Mrs. Weasley agreed, "She's saved us from the worst possibility. I trust them."

He nodded and shooed the younger ones back upstairs to their rooms as Bill took the hint and pulled his two younger brothers outside to chat. "You both fully understand the seriousness of what may occur from this bond, don't you?" he asked with a stern face.

They nodded with a small smile as their father chuckled, "I know she'll be good for both of them."

"If what I think may happen, happens," he began only to stop as they heard a soft gasp from Alaiya and laughs from the twins until they heard her giggling making them all smile, "I will have to have a special dorm made for the three in the Gryffindor tower for she may not want to be away from them." He seemed to think for a minute and chuckled, "Your family has always had a strong bond, and she may very well make a bond with all of you. Are you willing to accept her as part of your family if that happens also?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore smiled softly and nodded as he bid them all goodbye. Molly gave Arthur a slightly worried look, "Our two teenage sons alone with a teenage girl, is that wise?"

Arthur walked over to his wife, "I think we both have a feeling that everything will be fine. And I trust them all besides, she needs a family again Molly."

She gave a sigh then smiled, "Did you see the way they stuck to her when she showed back up?"

He chuckled, "I have a feeling that we may have a third prankster to add to our collection."

They listened as there was a loud coughing from upstairs, followed by laughter again, "She got you good Georgie!" There was more coughing until a splat was heard with more laughter, "Look who's talking Freddie! Time to get her." There was a moment of silence followed by squeals of laughter as the girl was tickled on the floor causing the twins' parents to give eachother a small smile as they went about setting the table for supper.

The twins quickly cleaned themselves as Alaiya calmed down until they started tickling her again getting more laughs that seemed to float around them and make the twins smile then grin at eachother. They gently pulled her up from the floor and stood up with her. She was still giggling until she received a kiss on each cheek from them.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise and looked between the two. "Thanks for everything," George smiled. Fred nodded, "I don't know what he would've done without me," he said as he slung his arm over his brother's shoulder. "You're stuck with us from now on," they grinned together.

She let a warm smile grace her lips and gave them both a quick peck on the lips. Fred and George looked at eachother and noticed the faint blushes on their replica's face then grinned as they picked her up and tossed her on a bed, flopping down on either side of her and proceeded to hold her down every time she moved then pouted as they grinned, "It's time for our little guardian angel to get some rest."

She looked between them and shook her head, "I'm not an angel."

They shook their heads as Fred smiled, "You stopped my death from happening." George nodded, "And you stopped me from having to be without my brother." She closed her eyes sadly as they looked at eachother quickly and hugged her as George said possessively, "You're ours now and we're not letting you go."

Fred nodded and smiled at her when she opened her eyes, "I can feel that bond Dumbledore was talking about." She blinked and looked at the two curiously as he continued, "You'll stay with us, right?"

She looked between the two again as they gave her their best puppy dog eyes they could until she shook her head and smiled, "Whether you would have believed me or not, even after killing Voldemort, I was going to keep an eye on you both to make sure nothing else happened."

George grinned, "Great! Then that means you'll always be with us." Before she could say anything else, they tightened their grips and nuzzled closer to her.

"You both understand what this means if I stay with you right?" she asked quietly.

They nodded as they looked down at her and grinned, "Yeah, but as long as you have no problems with it." George shrugged, "We know how to share, don't we Freddie?" "Of course, Georgie." She stared between the two until they chuckled and held her down. She struggled some more in their grips until they all fell asleep.

Mrs. Weasley and her husband walked in to see if everything was okay when it grew quiet only to be caught in happy surprise at the cute view that greeted them. Alaiya was on her back sleeping soundly as Fred and George were on both sides of her, facing towards her, and had their arms wrapped around her stomach, her fingers interlacing with theirs. All of them had small smiles on their faces as Fred kept his face near the side of her head while George had buried his head into her neck.

They left the room quietly and went back downstairs. Mr. Weasley began to write on a piece of parchment and sent it off with an owl. Mrs. Weasley sent him a confused look as he explained, "I informed Dumbledore that he may want to get that special dorm room ready for them."

She sighed but nodded and smiled, "From the looks of it, they're not going to be letting her go anytime soon."

He smiled, "And I don't think she will either."

There was a loud thud from upstairs and snorted laughter as everyone came down stairs with the twins rubbing their heads in pain. Fred glared at Ron as Arthur looked at them, "What happened to you two?"

George sent Ginny an evil look, "They decided to take a picture of us while we were asleep-"

"-it scared Alaiya-"

"-making her jump-"

"-and push us both off the bed."

Alaiya looked down, "I said I was sorry."

The twins pulled her to them possessively, "We're not mad at you-"

"-though I think you would be quiet good at Quidditch."

They went outside to explain the game to her as Molly sent Ginny and Ron a look while Arthur grinned, "Well, lets see it then."

Ginny grinned and held out the moving picture that showed the twins would occasionally move closer to Alaiya as she would smile more. Molly smiled softly, "I think we need to make a few copies of that."

They heard a noise and all went out to see Alaiya in the air with a death grip on the broom. The others looked worried since they couldn't get her to come back down and couldn't get near her. She was hovering a little over ten feet in the air until she moved her hands slightly and slowly shifted her weight until she was hanging by her hands from the broom.

Fred ran up to catch her, "Move out of the way Fred!"

Everyone blinked, it took other people forever to know the difference between the two but she wasn't even looking when she called out. He moved back quickly as she let go and landed gracefully in a crouching position, then stood up and dusted herself off as she glared at the broom, "That thing is evil."

"But I thought you said you could fly?" Bill looked confused as she smirked.

"I can," then she whistled loudly, though it was different from the first time.

George nudged Charlie, "You're gonna love this, mate."

"Love what?" he asked confused as a loud roar quickly caught everyone's attention and made Charlie stare with wide eyes and smile as a large reddish black dragon came into view and landed in the field where Alaiya went running happily.

"Remember what Dumbledore said mate," Fred chuckled, "She can talk to them."

They all went over as she was hugging the side of the dragon's head and talking to it happily.

"_I see that everything's going well for you."_

Alaiya nodded happily, _"Yes, their family is so large. It makes me happy to see the strong bond they have with eachother."_

The dragon slowly lifted its head and walked closer to them. They fidgeted under the gaze until the twins were pinned in the stare. It rumbled and Alaiya spoke back quickly with a smile.

Fred sent George a look as the dragon moved closer to them until they were right in front of the massive head. The dragon rested its head on the ground and watched the two as Alaiya walked over and grinned. She moved between the two and pulled their hands towards the dragon.

They tried to pull back but she smiled, "Trust me, please."

They nodded as she placed their hands on the warm skin and blinked as a rumble came from the dragon and seemed to shake their bodies. Alaiya smiled and looked between the two, "She trusts you," she looked at the rest of the family and grinned, "all of you."

She looked at Bill and smirked as the dragon stood back up, "I can fly, just not with a broom."

"You don't mean," Charlie and Bill trailed off as she quickly whispered something to the dragon.

"_Let's show them what flying really is."_

The dragon made a noise that could be considered a laugh as she ran up the stretched out wing carefully and held onto one of the large spikes from the back tightly. With two flaps of those large wings, they were soaring straight up.

"I think she beats us on speed mate," Bill looked at his brothers then noticed the awestruck look on Charlie's face, "You jealous?"

He chuckled and shook his head as the cloudless sky gave them a clear view of the dragon that seemed so small now and watched as it seemed to stall at the top, then face down and tuck in its wings as it gained speed.

Molly and Ginny gasped, "They're not going to make it."

The twins looked on worriedly as the two were coming closer and closer to the ground until the wings opened up and they shot back up into the sky, gaining several sighs of relief. After another minute, they landed gracefully on the ground as Alaiya jumped down and ran to the front of the dragon and hugged her around the neck.

"_Thank you, I missed those moments."_

The dragon nodded, _"If you ever need anything, young one, just call for us."_

Alaiya nodded as the dragon nuzzled into her gently then took off as she stood there and watched until she was suddenly tackled into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever-"

"-worry us like that-"

"-again."

She grinned and nodded as she hugged the two back just at tightly, then sent Bill a look, "Told you I could fly."

They heard several chuckles as said Weasley tossed the now standing girl a galleon, which she put in her pocket happily while he mumbled something along the lines of 'cheating'.

Arthur laughed, "Lets go eat now."

Alaiya blinked as all the Weasley boys went running into the house for the table. She looked at some of the people still standing out there with her confused. Molly smiled, "You may want to get in there before they eat everything dear."

She took the hint and ran as fast as she could into the house and found an empty seat between the twins and a plate already full of food. She grinned at the twins before she started eating happily. After a minute, she went to reach for something else on the table when Ron did and quickly snatched the food away and put it on her plate making the others stare.

"Well Ron," Harry grinned, "It looks like you've finally met your match." The others chuckled as Ron grumbled under his breath.

Alaiya shrugged, "I have a fast metabolism, so I have to eat a lot or I don't have enough energy to stay awake."

Arthur watched everything and grinned, "Then you'll fit in here perfectly. My boys always eat enough to feed a small army."

She looked at all the red heads and chuckled back at him, "I think your family could be classified as a small army."

Several snickers went around the table as she felt two hands pat her back. She looked up at the twins as they grinned, "Yup, you'll definitely fit in with us!"


End file.
